Sasuke Imagines Itachi as Ayame Sohma from FRUBA
by lilmissmay92
Summary: Bored while watching tv at Orochimaru's lair,the young Uchiha stumbles upon a show called "Fruits Basket" and the episode where Yuki sees his brother, Ayame.For some reason,Sasuke starts dreaming and imagining Itachi being like Ayame...


Key:

Hi-normal

_**Hi**_-the show

_Hi_-dream

OOCness here.

Please, no flames thank you very much.

"What the heck are you watching?" the water boy, Suigetsu asked after he sat down at the couch next to Sasuke. Not knowing what to do and for some reason, the Uchiha actually got bored for the first time.

"Some show called Fruits Basket," Sasuke replied in a monotone. He was watching the part where the silver haired young man was gripping a snake tightly with his might, and was sending a murderous glare towards the older man wearing a traditional robe.

"Why the heck does that guy have something against snakes?" Suigetsu asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Sasuke scoffed while secretly imagining Itachi as the snake. "I just turned on the TV and there was nothing to watch until I turned to this channel."

"And you happen to decide to watch this because?"

No answer.

"That girl sure does look cute!" Suigetsu said, complementing the girl named Tohru. More silence came while the show was going.

_**"So,"**_ they watched the older called Shigure wondered._** "What did Aya do that made you so upset Yuki?"**_

_**"I won't even say it's so disgusting!"**_ they watched Yuki replied angrily

_**"Come now,"**_ a voice yelled out from behind the door. _**"You could show a little forgiveness towards your own brother!"**_

"Wait, that snake is that dude's brother?" water boy yelled loudly.

The door opened, and there stood a man with silky, long silver hair and golden yellow eyes that gave a gentle look towards them.

"Whoa!" Sasuke's teammate yelled. "What happened to the snake?"

Sasuke sighed, it seems to him that his teammate was as loud as a certain blond, knuckle head ninja. He just can't seem to figure out

_**"I would follow my insticts!"**_ they watched Yuki yelled his older brother. _**"I should have snapped you in two when I had the chance!"**_

"Wow," Suigetsu noticed. "Sasuke, that Yuki person is just like you."

"What?" the Uchiha raised an eyebrow and gave water boy a strange look.

"Well first of, he see popular with the girls and you are too I suppose. And second, he sure hates his brother as much as you."

"Hn"

Now Sasuke began to wonder/fantasize about Itachi turning into a snake. The young Uchiha smiled evilly as he thought about snapping the snake in half with his bare hands.

Oh the poor snake.

For the next few hours, the two were so fascinated by the show that they decided to watch the whole season since they're showing all of the episodes. Suigetsu was crying, almost wailing at some of the episodes. Especially when Tohru was talking(giving out advice).

But Sasuke just wants to watch more of Yuki and Ayame and their brotherly relationship. He and that character Yuki do have a couple of things in common. The only difference, Yuki never got jabbed in the forehead by Ayame.

A few hours later the series finally ended. Sasuke was emotionless while Suigetsu was well...wailing.

"Oh!" he applauded. "That was absolutely beautiful!"

Insert Sasuke's sweatdrop here please.

"That was impressive," water boy reviewed and started discussing his opinion about the show and each of the characters. Only to be ignored by Sasuke.

"Hmm..that Ayame sure is a weird brother..I wonder if Itachi would be if he became like that Ayame person. What do you think Sasuke?"

"Hn." he said when in reality, he was twitching of the horrors of it.

That night when he was about to fall into his sleep, Sasuke was thinking about what his teammate said before. What if his own older brother acted like that Ayame Sohma? He can't decide whether that would be a good thing or a terrible one.

The Uchiha then drifted to sleep.

_"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled angrily, pulling out his sword. "Today's the day where I will get my revenge!"_

_"My dear brother!" Itachi greeted happily, running towards a confused Sasuke. "My, my can't you forgive your own older brother?"_

_"How could I forgive someone that killed the whole clan?"_

_"Tsk, tsk" the older Uchiha waved his index finger side to side. "You shouldn't be too angry. Otherwise you will be receiving more negative energy little brother! Oh how I wish to hug you right this instant!"_

_Another sweatdrop for Sasuke please._

_"What the heck?" he wondered but still on his guard. "Is it just me or is he acting like that idiot Ayame?"_

_"My dearest little brother let us run towards that sunset!"_

_"And now he's acting like that goofy teacher?" Sasuke said with an annoyed look. The poor, young Uchiha was confused. Next thing he knew, Itachi was holding his hands._

_"What the hell?" Sasuke freaked out. "What are you doing?"_

_"Come my dear Sasuke!" Itachi cried happily. "Let us deepen our brotherly bond and spend some quality together!"_

_"How about we go to the lake and I drown you?" Sasuke glared._

_"Why of course!" his older brother said happily. "Just as long as we get to spend time together!"_

_"Actually, go drown by yourself!" he mumbled while his eyes were twitching angrily. What the heck is Itachi doing while acting like Ayame?_

_"Anything for my little brother! But I must say Sasuke, your hands sure do feel rough! Ever heard of lotion? And come to think of it you look skinnier than usual!"_

_"Get the hell away from me dammit!" Sasuke smacked his older brother's hands and made a run for it._

_"Hooray we're playing chase like in the old days!"_

_More screams of terror filled the scene._

Sasuke opened his eyes, gasping for air. He got up momentarily and checked his surroundings. He was in his own room. He sighed in relief and when he was about to go to bed, a knock appeared.

"What?" he said, signaling the person to come in. When the door opened, the young man waited to see who was at the door when he twitched in disgust.

"What the?"

There he sees his own older brother in the most horrific look ever. Dressed in a white, frilly wedding gown, carrying a bouquet he ran happily towards a frightened, younger Uchiha.

"SASSSUUKEEE~!" he yelled merrily, laughing with glee.

"MY EYES!" Sasuke yelled. "THEY BURN!"

Somewhere in a cave not too far from Sasuke's hideout, an evil laugh was echoing throughout the cave. A pair of red eyes with some decoration appeared in the scene and the owner of those eyes closed them then opening them again but it changed into black eyes. A smirk then appear in the person's lips.

"Sweet dreams, foolish little brother."

Fin.

**A/N: Thinking about writing a new Naruto fanfic called "What If?" the series will be about the Naruto Characters and what would it be like if they have things we have and if they do things we do here in this world. An example, What if the Naruto characters drive or what if they google themselves?**


End file.
